Display cards are often used to show merchandise in a store environment. Display cards are typically made from sheet material such as paperboard where the card thickness may range from about 0.012 to 0.037 inches, as compared with greater thicknesses typically characterized by corrugated packaging materials. To provide structural support or stability or stacking strength, display cards may be placed in an outer shipping case or tray. Another way to provide stacking strength is to enclose a display card, product, or carded product, within a plastic clamshell that is designed to support a load.